Forever Evil: A.R.G.U.S. Vol 1 3
woke from its thousand year slumber. With their dinner plans scrapped by the adventure, Steve decided it would be best to simply tell her right away that he had been asked by the President to start the organization that would be called A.R.G.U.S. The name of the organization gave Diana pause, as was the hundred-eyed god, who watched over everything and every''one''. The memory is corrupted suddenly, as Steve remembers that he is in the Wonder Room, having struck a deal with the Moirai. By giving them memories upon which to feed, they can experience his emotions vicariously - an ability they lack the capacity to do for themselves. In exchange for his treasured memories, he asks that they, all-seeing and all-knowing, help him locate the missing Amazon, Diana. Satisfied, the trio show him where Wonder Woman and the rest of the missing heroes are: trapped inside Firestorm. Annoyed, Steve complains that he is no better informed than before. He doesn't know where is either. The Morai remind that the deal was for Diana's location only. However, the payment he offered was more than the information was worth, and they acknowledge it. Therefore, they must make up the difference by sending him where he needs to go, warning, though, that they will see him again before the ordeal has ended. Steve finds himself on a hillside overlooking a lake with a small cabin on it, which he recognizes as the home of Professor Martin Stein, the scientist whose work wrought the Firestorm Matrix. Armed only with a sword, and worried that the Syndicate might have targeted the professor, Steve bursts in the front door, and unexpectedly finds Stein at the mercy of Killer Frost. Dodging her attacks, Steve tries to remember why he had put the sword in the Wonder Room, if it wasn't magical in some way. At last, he remembers that it is one of the Hephaestus swords, and can surround its blade in flames. Meanwhile, in the Green Room, Etta Candy hears a voice greeting her, belonging to one who introduces himself as Mr. Green. She had never heard of the room until today, and he explains that she shouldn't have. After all, it was designed by the founders of A.R.G.U.S. - such as he - to be used only during the utmost disaster. Confused, Etta points out that it was the President and Steve who founded A.R.G.U.S. Mr. Green reveals that this is not the case, inviting her to hear an explanation over tea. Back at the cabin, Steve and Killer Frost fight to a near standstill until Professor Stein unloads a shotgun into her. He warns that if she tries to freeze either he or Steve again, he will shoot her in the head. Gratefully, Steve breaks free of her ice and explains that he came for help finding Firestorm. Hearing this, Killer Frost explains that she came because she needs to find Firestorm to help her quell her unending hunger for warmth. Steve shares what he learned from the Morai, and Killer Frost points out that it may be hard to find him, since the Crime Syndicate is so dangerous - which she knows firsthand. Stein shuts them up by reminding that Firestorm and his matrix are comprised of two people. If those two go out of balance, it will cause problems of an unpredictable nature. If three entire Justice Leagues are inside the matrix, he will surely be so overloaded that he'll detonate with the force of a second big bang. Somewhere from within the Firestorm Matrix, Ronnie Raymond tries to contact his other half, Jason Rusch. Unfortunately, Jason appears to be out of commission, and is being watched over dilligently by Deathstorm. Sinisterly, the villain offers a deal: if Ronnie will teach him how to fuse Kryptonite in this universe, he will free him from the Firestorm Matrix before he dies in it. Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Arthur Light re-materializes unexpectedly, only to be blasted by a group of people who have been waiting for his arrival. Standing over him, they explain that the blast was necessary to stabilize him. They explain that they know A.R.G.U.S. did this to him, and that they can do nothing to fix him. They, the Crimson Men, however, can - and with his help, they can change the world. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** * Agent Cale * Mr. Green * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters *** *** * ** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Deathstorm was ordered to discover how to fuse Kryptonite in by Ultraman. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}